narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jiraiya
Jiraiya's books now that he is dead what will happen to his make-out books :Please sign your posts. :As for your question, what do you mean exactly? Nothing is going to happen to his book. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:48, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, Naruto has already written bits of some, so I would imagine he'll take over when this is all over. (Assuming he lives, of course) TomServo101 (talk) 22:18, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :::I sincerely doubt it. The Icha Icha series was always meant as a trilogy. The series is over. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:33, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::Naruto has written bits of it? This is the most invented thing ever. First of all Naruto knows nothing about girls =)). - MadaraU (talk) 11:05, September 16, 2009 (UTC) actually it is in the anime when he is traveling with jaraiya, it is at the same level of quality as jaraiya as the people who read it could not tell the difference (talk) 12:41, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::Where? :-O I need Episode number and Manga page please:D What I know is that Naruto read the latest book (the one he brought as gift to Kakashi) but he didn't think much of it because... doh he is Naruto, he knows nothing of girls (yet) :D - MadaraU (talk) 06:47, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::episode 177 of the original series (no manga as is anime only) Fawcettp (talk) 08:38, September 17, 2009 (UTC) I found it somewhere on here, but I didn't know it was anime only. Probably shouldn't have entioned it. Sorry. (talk) 09:03, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Appearance Like the other sannin, Jiraiya lacks an appearance section. Since he has a pretty distinctive look I think he could use one. ZeroSD (talk) 01:50, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Unknown Toad Anything known about the toad summoned during the fight with Pain, when Fukasaku released a smoke-bomb? It is the one used to divert the attention of the Animal Path. - MadaraU (talk) 20:00, October 22, 2009 (UTC) 3 students are leaders Konan is now the leader of the rain village, so that makes 3. She was the second in command, and then she says in Chap 449 pg 15 that her village will help him get to his goal. She wouldn't say that if she abandoned the village. --Hasofcd (talk) 23:37, November 18, 2009 (UTC) oil element ? when jraya fight konan it seems like he used oil make her unable to use her jutsu . the point is that oil consider as an element or what and if no then what type of elements belong this jutsu --Rikudō Sennin 18:11, November 30, 2009 (UTC) *Not an element, it's just one of the toad jutsu he uses. Omnibender - Talk - 18:20, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Trap Master arc I spotted jiraiya as part of the strike force against Kagerō Village in episode 200. Should i put in it the background section? Simant (talk) 06:10, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Wind Nature I'm not sure what your policies are on "Anime Only" data, but I saw that you listed Fire nature as anime only in Hatake Kakashi's profile so I thought I'd suggest a change. In episode 91/92 Jiraiya is performing a combination jutsu with ... the transvestite frog whose name I forget. Anyway, in order for it to work, he has to pour in his Wind chakra to produce the attacks cutting effect. So, in the anime atleast, he is known to control wind chakra. But like I said, I don't know your policies on anime only data so I haven't added it. Gojinn (talk) 17:27, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Gojinn The Village's Madness (里の狂気, Sato no Kyōki) Where was Jiraiya called this? The only time I can remember anything associated to this with Jiraiya is when he was facing Orochimaru who said something along the lines of The Village Madman. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 22:30, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Orochimaru called him the in chapter 166, on page 15. It is also mentioned in the Second Databook. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:48, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, okay Thank you. It was the same episode my mind recalled. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 22:52, March 10, 2010 (UTC) jiraiya's scroll what is the scroll on jiraiyas back for please respond. rokudaime :That is the Toad summoning contract I believe. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 23:01, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Most skilled of the Sannin? Can somebody provide a source or scan for this? Where is it in which databook? (talk) 21:17, March 20, 2010 (UTC)zach :Compare Jiraiya's stats to those of Tsunade and Orochimaru. He beats them both by 0.5, thus the most skilled. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 21:49, March 20, 2010 (UTC) he's right, but that's not Neccacerly means that he is stronger.. for example, jiraya chan has the same stats as itachi uchiha, but when jiraya fought itachi and kisame the y both retreated claiming it would result in their death. kisame, the one who took out a jinchuriki by himself+itachi! understand my point???Shauli (talk) 22:46, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :Almost all of the Akatsuki members defeated a Jinchūriki single-handedly. And Kisame's stats place him 3 points lower than Jiraiya. As for Itachi, he may well have been lying, to avoid a full-out fight, as his intentions in the village were to remind Danzō that he is alive.--Enoki911 (talk) 15:07, March 25, 2010 (UTC) only ones that defeated an akatsuki member by them self are deidara, pain and kisame. not nearly all of them besides that's not the issue, it is not said that he is the most skilled of the sanin although he is my favorite of those three,as for the stats it dose'nt always works as simply as that.Shauli (talk) 20:35, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :You're right about stats not being all there is to it, but in another way. There's a monumental different between using your own chakra which is limited, exhausts you, and makes you physically weaker. As compared to using sage chakra which doesn't run out and only makes you stronger. Jiraiya's motto was to endure and according to Fukasaku that was the reason he managed to become a sage. So, if he's a match for someone in stats, then in truth he has a massive advantage since he can and will outlast them in battle. --AshlyKunoichi (talk) 14:17, April 9, 2010 (UTC) it does'nt seem that way, look at his fight with tsunade on his side against oruchimaru, it diden't went well,sage or not,he almost lost. two sanins against one.Shauli (talk) 14:23, April 9, 2010 (UTC) *Jiraiya was recovering from being poisoned by Tsunade, Orochimaru could be armless, but that doesn't mean he can't mold chakra, something Jiraiya couldn't do well because of the poison. Omnibender - Talk - 14:31, April 9, 2010 (UTC)